


The Dragon's Eggs

by Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)



Series: The Ending of One Legend, the Beginning of Another [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield is still in the pining slow burn stage, Eggpreg, Gen, M/M, Other, Rebuilding Erebor, Symbiotic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose
Summary: Winter brings the beginning of rebuilding, a coronation, and a week in the cells in regards to a disobedient nephew.But as Smaug remains and Bilbo starts to show, how is it going to be taken by those that are coming to the Mountain?





	1. The Speaking of Things to Come

Erebor slowly came alive over the winter.

The Elves that were too injured to leave Erebor and the Men who wished to rebuild and return to Dale, or were too injured to go back to Laketown, were _mostly_ kept to the public areas of Erebor. The Great Forges were not, technically, public, but they were warm and until they could start up the proper ventilation through the mountain, it was an acceptable lapse.

Bard, who would become _King_ Bard upon the first building of Dale being rebuilt, was in with the rest regarding what could and could not be done, and the…missing Master of Laketown was obvious now that there were people talking about it.

Smaug had taken a portion of the treasury, scooped it into a pile and declared it Untouchable, and he was left to it as, in comparison, it was nothing.

As Erebor was being cleared and repaired, Bilbo and Ori focused on getting to and repairing the Libraries of Erebor, which happened to be deeper in the mountain than Smaug had managed.

They mostly were a risk of dust and time damage, considering how long the Libraries had been untouched.

But with Bilbo and Ori leading the charge, as it were, in getting the Libraries catalogued, repaired, and cleaned, the Dwarves of Erebor and the Iron Hills were turning toward Thorin to see him crowned.

And that wasn't exactly something that Thorin wanted to deal with in the middle of rebuilding.

* * *

"Yer gonna have to have a coronation _eventually_ , Thorin," Dáin said as he scratched behind his boar's ears.

"I was already King in my halls back in the Blue Mountains," Thorin tried to argue.

"Aye, and your hesitance to deal with Kíli is startin' to get noticed," Dáin responded. "They think yer waitin' Thorin. For you to be Crowned King Under the Mountain. So, yer gonna have to think on it."

"Aren't his severe injuries _enough?"_

"No. Look, my Little Thorin, Stonehelm, he's disobeyed me before," Dáin said softly. "And it was hard, but you have to balance between Uncle and King, like I have to balance between Father and King. Well, Lord. No, King."

Thorin rubbed his forehead, careful of the stitches that were across most of his face. It cut up into his hair and down through his beard, disrupting it. It had barely missed his lips.

"Just put him in a cell," Dáin said with a shrug. "He lost his leg and two of his fingers. He's an archer and that is going to hit hard on him. Most will take it as good enough."

"He has a point," Bilbo's voice carried and both startled, turning to where Bilbo was standing at the top of the boar stable.

The pony stables were on the other side of the Mountain, while the goat stable was up the Mountain somewhat.

"Bilbo," Thorin said quietly as Bilbo walked over to them.

The boar snuffled slightly and Thorin watched as Bilbo tugged his coat more around himself, along with the furs.

His wrapped feet were even more soundless than he usually was.

"It is like the Thain, back home, in the Shire," Bilbo said. "It is generally hereditary, so there are children, but the Thain is master of the Shire-Moot, the Hobbitry-in-Arms, thus the Shire-Muster, and Shire-moot. As such, if he doesn't punish those who disobey him as _Thain_ , he won't be trusted and will have to step down, either to his cousin or child. And if that child disobeyed cousin or it paces over to his Second-in-Command."

Thorin stared at Bilbo. "And you said _conkers?"_ Thorin asked seriously.

"Did you know if you boil a horse chestnut in vinegar, it becomes very hard? Almost like a stone," Bilbo answered, looking at Thorin seriously. "What happens when a stone goes through someone's eye?"

Thorin resisted the urge to flinch while Dáin let out a low whistle. "You win conkers by breaking another's, so you have to…aim really well," he continued with a warm smile. "So, yes, it can be a weapon. A very dangerous one. Once you get a bully-twelve, you are trained how to spin and let it go properly, but you're already halfway there. Getting a bully-twelve is very difficult. If you sign up for the Hobbitry-in-Arms of course."

Bilbo shrugged. "But we weren't talking about me. You two were talking about how to punish Kíli. You'll have to do it before the sympathy about his injuries wears off, and that will start soon."

"He has a point, Thorin," Dáin said and his boar snuffled and stepped forward, out of his stall to shove his nose against Bilbo.

"Oh, hello!" Bilbo greeted warmly, scratching behind his ear before the boar returned to his stall and Dáin's scratches.

"Be that as it may," Dáin said as he gave Thorin an approving nod, "Yer going to have to do it soon."

Thorin sighed.

"He's healed enough that he'll survive, and still injured enough that you could put a bed in. His disobedience _did_ save your heir, so you have that for you as well."

Dáin nodded a little. "I've put Stomhelm in the dungeons more than once as necessary."

"And leniency is expected somewhat as your Heir," Thorin said and sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face.

He startled when his wrist was caught.

"Your stitches, Thorin," Bilbo reminded softly and Thorin nodded a little as he lowered his hand.

Bilbo slowly let his wrist go and tugged his coat and furs more around himself.

"So, a dungeon. I have to put my nephew _into a cell?"_

"Just don't ban Fíli, just…limit. Most know about how everyone was separated and held in different cells in Thranduil's dungeons, they would understand," Bilbo said.

"How do they know that?"

"You were captured by _Elves?"_ Dáin asked in an amused tone.

Thorin glowered at him as Bilbo smirked. "And he complained about how I broke him out," Bilbo added as he kept the coat and furs wrapped around him.

"How did you rescue him?"

Thorin wondered if this was his divine punishment or something from Mahal for not thanking Bilbo.

Or apologizing for his words after the escape.

"I stuffed them into empty wine barrels, made sure the guards were drunk so they wouldn't question the weight, and then _rode_ those barrels down the river."

Dáin laughed brightly at that and shut the boar stall before he turned to head back. "Go get that bed into a cell, Thorin, while I ask your Hobbit _all_ about your Quest to Erebor."

Thorin felt embarrassment crawl up the back of his neck as Dáin began to lead Bilbo back into the Mountain.

"Well, hopefully he'll keep out the worst of it," Thorin muttered and Dáin's boar let out a snort that Thorin thought might be skeptical.

Thorin sighed heavily and began to head back up and in to speak with Balin and Dwalin about it.

Ignoring how his ribs, lower back, head, and legs hurt.

Even if he had to pause and sit for a bit at certain points before continuing on.

* * *

Bilbo let out a distressed sound and Smaug opened one eye to look at the Bearer. "What's wrong?" he rumbled out, lifting his head with a yawn, amused when he could taste the fear in the air from his movements.

And he was even out of the way, more or less, in the Treasury. He had marked off his territory with some stone from _outside_ Erebor, so really, they had no excuse to touch any of his pile.

"I'm _showing_!" Bilbo exclaimed. "How can I go to Thorin's coronation?"

Smaug gave a heavy snort at that. "Wear that coat you are so fond of. It will hide it," Smaug grumbled and lowered his head again, uncaring whether Bilbo flaunted or hid the beginning signs to the outside world that the eggs were starting to grow.

Smaug felt a pleased purr rumble through him at the thought.

"I can't wear Thorin's coat to his own coronation! Oh, and I don't have anything to wear!" Bilbo fretted and Smaug would have rolled his eyes if he had the ability to do so.

"No one else does either. They're rebuilding their little city in the mountain and fixing everything up. So are you, in fact. No one is going to be fancy. That will be for after Erebor is back to its… _glory days._ "

Smaug hissed the last two words as the curse words they were.

Stinking up _his_ mountain and making all this awful racket.

 _And_ using so much of the gold!

That was entirely idiotic and he was lucky to have nabbed his pile before they had lost what little intelligence they possessed.

Bilbo was glaring at him, but Smaug merely let his third eyelid slide over his eyes to protect them. "Just wear the coat. It is _regal enough_ to deal with it all."

"Disgusting, stinking, Dwarves in my mountain," Smaug hissed as he worked to bury himself as much as he could under his pile of coins.

Smaug heard Bilbo give a scoff of disapproval and annoyance and there were the obvious sounds of him storming away.

Good.

He should go bug the Dwarf that always smelled like tea.

Smaug was willing to put up with much for the Bearer of his Young, but he drew the line at helping Bilbo look nice for That Dwarf's coronation.


	2. Crowns and Punishment

Thorin let out a heavy sigh as he sat down in his private quarters, taking off the crown he had been wearing since the coronation that morning.

Bilbo had been wearing his coat at the coronation.

The stitches had been removed only the day before, so his face was still a little tender, but he was safe to go through it, and he smiled a little at the thought of Bilbo wrapped up in his coat.

None of the Dwarves of Erebor had been treating Bilbo poorly, Nori had reassured him of that, and some even treated him kindly or with reverence, depending on which way they fell.

Pitying that he was captured like a bauble for the Great Calamity or reverent over the fact he had tamed him.

Thorin rather felt it was a mix.

Smaug allowed himself to be tamed because he found Bilbo to be the greatest treasure in his possession.

The idea of anyone treating Bilbo like a _possession_ had a sour taste filling Thorin's mouth and he stood, leaving the crown to exit again and take a careful route down to the Treasury, not surprised when Dwalin followed him.

He had been doing that ever since he had learned Thorin had snuck down to the boar stables, then back up to them. After sneaking into the Treasury right after waking up coherently to check on Bilbo after waking after Bilbo had been taken off to sleep.

He walked down the steps, noting how the sorting and counting were going before he headed over to where Smaug rested in the far back right corner of the Treasury.

There had been some whining over what Smaug kept from them, but Thorin asked if they'd rather he slaughter them all. A corner of the treasury in exchange for a creature whose mere name would keep them safe was a willing price Thorin was able to pay.

"What?" Smaug growled from where he was behind the stones he had placed there and Thorin easily went up the steps so he was on the balcony overseeing Smaug's corner.

Smaug was staring up at him now, obviously irritated and his nose was flared.

"Smaug, knock it off," Bilbo snapped and Thorin didn't smile as Bilbo came out of the room that was in this back corner.

It was originally meant for the guards who had Treasury Guarding duty but was now repurposed for Bilbo's use in the meantime. "Bilbo," Thorin greeted as Smaug grumbled and complained before he wiggled his way under the gold and various gems until he was buried, obviously sulking.

Bilbo huffed and shook his head but he began to make his way up to Thorin. "I'm not freezing for once. I think you were right about it being all this stone," Bilbo fussed as he came up still wearing Thorin's coat and the wrappings around his feet, but over that was only one layer of furs instead of his usual five.

"I'm glad," Thorin said.

"I'd invite you down, but Smaug is being a petulant child, so I rather think that would be a poor idea," Bilbo said.

"I'm not being petulant," Smaug growled.

"Very well," Bilbo said.

"Or a child!"

"Of course not," Bilbo reassured in a dry manner that Thorin recognized as when he was disagreeing without sounding like it.

Smaug let out another growl and Bilbo sighed. "I'll be back," he said with a nod to Thorin, who nodded back as Bilbo headed back down to the gold covered Smaug.

It was a bit, but Bilbo seemed to be calming Smaug down before he came back up.

"No need to have him undoing your work because of a tantrum," Bilbo said lightly.

"I heard that," Smaug growled and Bilbo rolled his eyes again.

They left then. "What did you tell him?" Thorin asked once they were out of the Treasury.

"That he was being a little brat and no, I wasn't going to wear a crown around the Mountain, no matter how much he wanted me to," Bilbo answered with a huff.

"We're not missing any crowns," Dwalin grumbled.

"No, but Thranduil is," Bilbo answered.

Dwalin snorted in amusement and Bilbo sighed heavily at that, while Thorin did his best not to smile at that.

Smaug had stolen Thranduil's crown.

Bilbo let out another heavy sigh. "Oh, let it out," he said.

Thorin chuckled quietly as Dwalin broke out in laughter, which sent some Dwarves startling and scurrying away from them.

"Yes, yes, I have one of Thranduil's crowns and I'll eventually have to wear silly thing to make Smaug happy," Bilbo said in a put-upon tone.

Thorin chuckled again as Dwalin began to calm down slightly.

"You should wear it when Thranduil comes to collect his Elves," Dwalin offered.

"You're a horrible Dwarf," Bilbo responded with a sniff.

"It would be appropriate," Thorin added.

"You're both horrible," Bilbo sniffed as he paused to adjust his fur and coat, which involved opening it slightly.

Thorin blinked when he noticed that the shirt was…pooched out slightly before Bilbo was wrapping the coat back closed, hiding away any changes and then the fur.

"I'm sure," Thorin intoned with a smile.

They would worry when it couldn't be hidden anymore.

* * *

"You said!" Fíli growled as he stormed up to Thorin once they were away after Kíli was sentenced to the week in the cell in front of a full court.

It was quiet and they were completely alone, omitting Dwalin who seemed to refuse to let Thorin out of his sight for longer than five minutes.

"I did my _best_. And you are not banned from seeing each other, but I ordered Kíli, in front of many, allies and…neutrals alike. He could not escape unpunished by _King_ Thorin," Thorin answered softly.

"He must stay in the dungeon cell prepared for him. I never said that you could not stay with him. They know that being in the cell is punishment enough following what happened in Mirkwood."

Fíli swallowed harshly, his anger dying away with that reminder.

He had lessons on this. On being Thorin's heir, on being King.

He had had lessons regarding the choices Kings had to make.

"I don't like it," Fíli whispered.

"Neither do I," Thorin responded as he carefully hugged Fíli, who hugged him back tightly.

* * *

Kíli sat curled up, as much as he could, on the bed in the cell of Erebor.

Even knowing the _why_ hadn't helped much, the cell closing in on him in a way being in one before hadn't before Mirkwood and being scared and alone.

He buried his head against his right—only knee, tightening his grip, ignoring how his right hand only had a thumb with pointer and middle now, trembling a little at being in a cell again.

With all of this.

He startled and looked up when he heard the door unlocking and he felt the tightness in his chest ease when he saw Fíli, one arm, one eye, but _Fíli_ all the same.

Kíli made a low sound and Fíli was there, wrapping around him as much as possible and pulling him close, keeping him safe from the nightmares that danced on the edges of his brain as he fell asleep.

* * *

Smaug went off hunting, _actually_ being careful about his exiting and entering. He was looking _smug_ however when he came back and was careful as he began to make his way through the Dwarven city, ignoring the cries of fear beyond a deep inhale and down to where the Libraries were.

"Oh, for—"

Smaug chuckled at Bearer's shout and out he stomped, all fluffed up in anger and Smaug didn't hesitate to carefully deposit another winter-themed crown onto Bilbo's head.

It slipped down, naturally, caught on his ears and Bilbo huffed as he shoved it back. "Really?" Bilbo demanded, the diamond and hellebore flowers curled around the branches of crystal.

"It suits. Spring and Summer would suit better," Smaug said. "Now, come. You are cold again. Are the Dwarves not taking care of you in my absence?"

Bilbo crossed his arms and tapped his foot silently.

"I'm _busy_. I'll be up after dinner. Like usual!" Bilbo said and Smaug grumbled before he began to make his way, _carefully_ , back to the Treasury.

"You better be," Smaug growled and then entered the Treasury before he headed back to his corner, having feasted well on deer and Warg before snatching the crown from the terrified Elf's head.

He purred at the reminder and buried his claws into the gold, feeling the pleasure curl through him.

The good flight had done wonders on his wings as well. He hadn't felt so energized in…

Smaug's brain stopped and then he hissed, realizing what it was.

Yes, he was full of energy. But he would have to be watchful and careful.

The energy from creating a clutch, yes, that had carried him through the Battle and beyond. But now, with the urge to fly, not that energized feeling that buzzed under his scales, came from _that_.

No, no, the urge to fly, and roam, was the first Warning of the End.

He turned and buried himself under his gold, his good mood gone.

He wasn't overly surprised when he heard Bilbo coming and he shifted his wing so it lifted up enough so Bilbo could curl against his side, returning with the furs he put in the room so Smaug could roll and bury himself as he pleased in his corner.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo asked softly once they were both within the darkness of Smaug's wings.

"Nothing you can change," Smaug answered and nudged his nose against Bilbo's middle where the clutch rested and then wondered on the 'Arkenstone' that resided somewhere here.

He debated stealing it before deciding he would instead inform That Dwarf of what it was.

With the Dragon Sickness gone, he would understand what it meant. For all that he hated Dwarves and found them disgusting creatures, Smaug felt that away about practically everything that wasn't a Hobbit.

Wargs, Orcs, Goblins, other Dragons, Elves, Men, Dwarves.

He was just more vocal about Dwarves because their insulted manner amused him.

"I will need to speak to your Dwarf later, however," Smaug grumbled.

"He's not _my_ anything," Bilbo said, embarrassed and hopeful and huffy all at once.

"Oh, my little Bearer," Smaug rumbled and began to purr as he curled around Bilbo to keep him as safe as any other piece of his treasure.

* * *

Thorin let out a sharp, surprised, noise when Kíli pulled himself out Fíli's grip and hugged him tightly once the seven days were done, hugging him tightly as his shoulders shook.

Thorin gently hugged him in return, supporting his weight, murmuring to him soothingly as he did so.

"I'm sorry," Kíli whimpered and Thorin shushed him gently.

"Oh, Kíli, you have nothing to be sorry for, but you're forgiven," Thorin said quietly. "Come, let's get you settled in your new room with Fíli and work from there."

Kíli nodded against Thorin's chest and Thorin ignored how unwise it was and just picked up his nephew to carry him up and away to the room, Fíli at his heels.


	3. Older Than the Sun and Moon

Smaug waited until they were truly alone as he stared at Oakenshield who stared back.

"Well?" Oakenshield asked.

"The Arkenstone," Smaug said and considered. "You should…be careful with it. The fact none have figured out what it is is a miracle, and one you should be grateful for."

He tilted his head. "I was flying when I felt the Call of a Song long forgotten and never known. I ignored it till I could not and it was only when I realized the treasure under the Mountain that I came down upon Erebor."

Oakenshield stared.

"What is the Sun and Moon?" Smaug asked.

"Gifts crafted by Aulë for his wife, Yavanna," Oakenshield answered.

"Why did he craft such gifts?"

"The Two Trees were destroyed and there were gems filled…with…their light," Oakenshield answered, but slowly trailed off.

"No," he said.

"Did you not think it strange? That after it was found, your grandfather fell so ill? He bore one of the Seven for most of his life, and yes, held some signs. An enjoyment of pretty things, but who does not like pretty things? But then he became so consumed he could not even recognize friend from foe? Saw traitors in every shadow?"

Smaug waited as Oakenshield fought over the realization.

"What can be done?" Oakenshield asked.

"Have Bilbo carry it somewhere and bury it away where it can never be touched again. Let the Dwarves guard it through ignorance," Smaug answered. "It will also keep its Song from reaching those that should not hear it."

Smaug was also going to have to ask Bilbo if he could eat that Ring of his before he left on his Final Journey.

Ancalagon the Black would have nothing on him right before he plunged into the sea.

"Why Bilbo?"

"Any who have committed great atrocities cannot touch it. Only the kindest and best of Arda can. Do you think Bilbo _lacking?"_

Smaug was amused at how _offended_ Oakenshield got over the implied slight he would have for Bilbo.

Considered how Bilbo complained, it also had the side-effect of having guilt waft off Oakenshield for a few long moments.

Which suited Smaug just fine.

"Now go away and bring back my Bilbo. I've had enough of _Dwarves_ today," Smaug said with a flick of his wing and settled down pointedly to wait for Bilbo.

Oakenshield growled and stormed off to do just that, hopefully, and Smaug settled down.

He'd been good enough.

* * *

Thorin hadn't thought much of the Arkenstone, despite that being the reason they had come. The reason to unite the Dwarf Lords together under their banner and to defeat Smaug that way.

Now he was staring at it and noticing how it matched, in far too many ways, to the legends of the Similaris he had heard his entire life.

The only items that Dwarves were glad they had not crafted, for it had brought some of the worst horrors upon the world.

"Balin, find Bilbo," Thorin said and Balin nodded as he left.

* * *

Bilbo stared.

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?" Bilbo asked.

"Take the Arkenstone and hide it somewhere deep in Erebor. As deep as you can," Thorin said. "Get the Dragon to help you if need be, but it must get buried."

"How…what about it being an artifact of the Line of Durin?"

"It is an artifact of Erebor and it is not needed anymore. We'll find another sign," Thorin reassured.

"If you're sure?"

"I am. Tell no one where you hid it," Thorin said and Bilbo nodded before he frowned at the Arkenstone in his hands.

It was gleaming and swirling within them, and it was odd, really.

All that trouble to go get it and then they were going to bury it?

"Dwarves are strange," he mused.

Thorin chuckled. "We are," he agreed.

"Please Bilbo?"

Bilbo nodded and pocketed it. "Alright. I'll go get Smaug and we'll fly down into the depths."

He shuddered. "Flying," he said and headed out to go get Smaug so they could go into the depths of Erebor that no soul dared to venture in.

It took a bit of wheedling to get Smaug to agree to leave his little corner and go fly him down into the depths to put the Arkenstone there.

"You could bury it in my gold," Smaug grumbled as Bilbo settled between his wings.

"No, I could not you insufferable dragon!"

Smaug grumbled again and then he was over the small guard railing and soaring down into the darkness.

A glow began to fill the air and Bilbo blinked upon seeing that all of Smaug's chest was glowing as they soared deeper into the earth until Smaug, carefully, landed, dust and dirt billowing up around him, though none reached Bilbo.

"Here is as deep as I can get," Smaug rumbled and shifted so Bilbo could get down. "There are smaller mines and pathways, deeper still."

Bilbo looked up at him and Smaug stared at him. "The Arkenstone is not of any Age. It is older than the Sun and Moon and will grow older still till Yavanna has it in her hands once more," he intoned lowly and Bilbo's jaw dropped.

Smaug chuckled. "Quite. It was _that_ that drew me to Erebor, not the gold. It then burned that weakness into my armour that you spied, and no matter how I tried, I could not cover it," he answered as he lay on the ground.

"It is older than I, but I know it through False Memory and Legend, and what it sang to me in the brief time it burned me for the atrocities I committed long before I took Erebor," he rumbled.

Bilbo stared up at him. "You knew what I was, Bearer of my Young. Do not be so shocked."

"I'm shocked you're _telling me_ ," Bilbo corrected softly.

Smaug blinked and then sighed. "Go bury it Bilbo and hide it from all those that would burn from its touch."

Bilbo nodded and hurried into the depths. It took a moment before his eyes adjusted and then he continued on. He marked each turn until he came across a mine shaft that was abandoned.

Bilbo glanced over and then tossed it into the dark.

For a moment, the Arkenstone hung in the air and then it plummeted into the shadows, the light falling until it was a dot. Only then did Bilbo start to push dirt and rocks over until the light was gone.

And then he went back to Smaug, very exhausted and _very_ dirty.

"I'm _never_ doing this again," he grumbled as he got on Smaug's back and the dragon carefully carried him up and away from the Arkenstone and back into their corner of the treasury where the furs still were.

Bilbo had just enough time to settle before Smaug was curled around him once more and Bilbo passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I so rarely get to use that HeadCanon.


	4. Ravens' Wings and Dragon's Scales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **"Khuzdul."**

Bilbo smiled as he lifted his arm, the leather arm guard taking the claws of the Raven who landed on his arm. "Hello Ragna," Bilbo greeted before he gave her some fish. "What news do you bring me?"

"Hello Bilbo," she croaked, fluffing up slightly under the attention as Bilbo ran his fingers along her feathers. "I do not fly on fair winds alone. It seems not everyone believes the letter or words I bring."

"I'm guessing their name is Sackville-Baggins?" Bilbo asked with a heavy sigh, not surprised.

Ragna gave a regal nod of her head as the other Ravens fluffed and shuffled around them, obviously not overly happy. "Not surprised. They've wanted Bag-End since my father built it for my mother. Well, if they think they're going to get it just because a simple range of mountains separates me from the Shire, they have another thing coming!"

The Ravens chuckled, Bilbo knew it was over him calling the Misty Mountains a 'simple range of mountains' and he pets Ragna again. "When you are ready to fly back, come find me. I will hopefully have something better," he said with a huff. "In the meantime, I have to go get Smaug to give up one of his scales."

Bilbo huffed over how much of a pain _that_ was going to be. Ragna rubbed her head against Bilbo's cheek and nodded. "I shall Bearer Bilbo," she answered and with a small 'toss' of Bilbo's arm, Ragna easily winged her way out of the aviary and into the sky.

Bilbo sighed heavily and walked over to lean slightly against the window frame, watching the sky. He shivered a little and the Ravens shuffled to land around him, helping to keep him warm. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"It is the least we can do, Brave Little Bilbo," Roäc said quietly and Bilbo hummed as he continued to look out across the sky.

* * *

 

Bofur whistled cheerfully as he headed from his clearing duties up in the Garden Suites for Bilbo and felt someone run into him. Bofur heard a familiar yelp. He wrapped his arm around his mattock to catch Bilbo and he grinned. "Bilbo! It is good to see you! Ori seems to take over your time these days!" Bofur greeted brightly.

"Bofur!" Bilbo greeted and Bofur grinned as his best friend, besides Nori, half leapt up to wrap his arms around Bofur's neck and shoulders in a hug.

Bofur carefully hugged him back with one arm and blinked when he felt…something through all his layers. Bofur blinked a little and carefully settled Bilbo back on his feet. "Bilbo?" Bofur asked and Bilbo blinked and then looked down.

In a rare moment of not being freezing, Bilbo had let Thorin's old coat fall open, revealing a _bump_ under all of _his_ layers. "Huh," Bofur said as Bilbo flushed.

"Yes, yes. This is just the beginning," Bilbo huffed as he started to hide it.

"Nah, just going to take some getting used to," Bofur said and promptly swung his arm around Bilbo protectively. "Now, how about coming over to mine and Bombur's and Bifur's fer lunch?"

"Oh, that sounds nice," Bilbo said cheerfully. "Smaug is being all pouty in the gold again."

"He seems to do that," Bofur remarked as Bilbo grumbled over how annoying the dragon was as they continued to walk to Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur's place.

* * *

 

Bifur stared at Bilbo, who was still wearing the coat he was burying himself in, the one Thorin had given him before the Battle, but it was open. Bifur was pretty sure that if Bilbo was anything like a female Dwarf, he'd lose a hand if he attempted to touch and instead settled in with his own lunch.

 **"What should I worry about?"** Bifur asked.

 **"Probably nothing overly bad,"** Bofur answered and Bilbo hummed curiously.

"What's wrong?" Bilbo asked as Bombur gave him another serving of soup.

"Oh, they're just wondering if there was anything to worry about," Bombur said quietly.

"Any of them been present for a birth?"

 **"Malja broke my hand in three places,"** Bifur said as Bombur flushed.

"Bifur and Bombur have been," Bofur said. "I haven't. Malja, Bombur's wife, she's had…four pregnancies. But in the last, just Bifur was there and she broke his hand in three places. But Dwarves are good at fixin' ourselves up, all told."

"Oh. Well, it is that only the eggs are unmoving and unyielding, and there is a lot more screaming and possible hand-breaking," Bilbo answered as he blew on his drink.

Bifur snickered as Bofur blanched slightly while Bombur winced. **"I'll hold yer hand, don't worry. At least, unless our King doesn't get there first,"** Bifur reassured, patting Bilbo's shoulder.

"They're not going to be mini-Smaug's, right?" Bofur asked, now going red as Bombur went redder as well.

Bilbo looked between them suspiciously. "Noooo, they shouldn't be," Bilbo answered. "Legends are sketchy, but hints say that they shouldn't be."

"Alright, then I'll get more excited about the little ones then," Bofur said and Bilbo huffed, crossing his arms slightly while Bifur considered.

 **"I should make toys,"** he remarked.

"How are they going to play with them?"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea Bifur, thank you! It'll teach them to be careful of that which is more delicate than them!" Bilbo said cheerfully and Bifur nodded.

 **"He gets it,"** Bifur said and Bofur made a rude gesture while Bilbo smiled and Bifur relaxed.

It would…take some getting used to. The idea of dragons and such, but he could handle it. Especially if they were _much smaller_ than Smaug and were a tad more like Bilbo than Smaug.

Bifur ruffled Bilbo's hair, which had him smiling and Bombur gave Bilbo more food.

Bilbo smiled and ate more soup and they passed the afternoon in warm companionship.

* * *

 

Balin looked up as Bilbo entered his office. "Can you please place a seal of some sort on this, confirming I am alive and well and _yes_ there is a Dragon here?" Bilbo asked as he set down what looked like a very long winded letter that had likely come with Ragna.

Balin blinked a little and took the letter, only to realize that it was with Bilbo's script. "Is…this your response lad?"

"Well, yes, of _course_! I have to respond in proper fashion or they'll think you are all scheming to get Bag-End for yourselves. Haven't the heart to tell them that Dwarves just don't appreciate fine Hobbit architecture," Bilbo said. "So sign on the 'x' and put your seal by your name, I would greatly appreciate it. It also _proves_ I read the entire letter, thoroughly, in which to respond to their _slanderous lies_ with the contempt they deserve! And give Fortinbras something to laugh over. He needs one if he's had to deal with Lobelia this entire time."

Bilbo sighed heavily. "I wouldn't wish her on Azog," he mused and then paused. "Well…maybe a _little_."

Balin vaguely wondered if a 'Lobelia' was a type of warrior before pushing it aside. "Ah, well, if I can read it over first, I would be more than happy to assist you in this Bilbo," Balin answered as he picked it up.

"Of course, of course," Bilbo said and sighed heavily. "Now to convince Smaug that giving up one of his scales won't be a mortal injury."

He rolled his eyes slightly, as if irritated by the 'dramatics' of the dragon.

Balin decided not to think further on it.

"Besides the dragon, and my signature, is there anything you need lad?" Balin asked softly as Bilbo continued to mutter something about the annoyance of 'overgrown fire-breathing lizards' and… _possibly_ 'confusing Dwarf kings', but he wasn't overly sure on that last muttering.

"Oh, no, thank you, Balin. I'm quite comfortable," Bilbo reassured with a smile. "I best go back to trying to get that dragon scale from Smaug. Yavanna only knows what will happen if I send the letter back _without_ one! I mean, they might just declare me dead and have done with it! No, no, I _refuse_ to let such nonsense happen."

"Unrespectable. _I'll_ show them 'unrespectable' if _that's_ what they want," Bilbo grumbled, and thanked Balin again before he headed back out.

Balin wondered if it was Bilbo being comfortable with them or just the pregnancy that was leading to the muttering and grumbling and Hobbity threats against his kin back in the Shire.

"Probably the pregnancy," he decided, knowing how carrying Dwarves got.

Dís's pregnancies _still_ give Balin nightmares.

* * *

 

 

> _Dear Dís,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well and you already know you are going to likely dislike most of the rest of this letter._
> 
> _I'll start with the good news that everyone is alive._
> 
> _Now is for the bad news._
> 
> _Fíli and Kíli live but were grievously injured and have lost limbs from the Battle of Five Armies. Fíli lost his left arm and eye, but I suspect that between the two of you, you will come up with a suitable limb prosthetic and retraining regimen for him._
> 
> _Kíli lost his left leg above the knee and his right ring and pinky fingers._
> 
> _We tried to save all, but infection got into them all before we could manage to prevent it._
> 
> _I am sorry, my dearest sister._
> 
> _I have scars and a slightly depleted lung capacity, as well as minor injuries and a limp._
> 
> _Smaug is also…not dead. Bilbo Baggins, ~~my~~ ~~our~~ the Company's Burglar, made a deal with him. He will let us live and be within Erebor and Bilbo carries his clutch. From what Nori, Ori, Bifur, Balin, and Bofur have been able to glean, the baby dragons should be more like their carrier, or Bearer as both Bilbo and Smaug put it, than Smaug, especially if they remain instead of leaving._
> 
> _I hope that the last bit does not overly distress you, but if it does, we can hopefully talk further._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Thorin_

* * *

 

Dís stared at the letter in her hand and then looked at the Raven, Regar, who watched her in return.

"Regar, what do you think?" Dís asked quietly.

"Bilbo Baggins is a good soul and offered much. We also know that by the time you reach Erebor, it is unlikely Smaug will be there," Regar answered carefully and Dís raised an eyebrow at him.

"He grows restless. My mate, Ragna, mentions this often, for she has chosen to fly for Bilbo. He gives us all attention, but preens her feathers upon her request and often comes to just speak with her. She is the envy of Ravenhill," he continued. "But from what tales we remember, passed down to us, is that when Dragons grow restless, especially on a hoard, it means their end is near."

Dís nodded. "Then we go. I'll write a response to Thorin," she said and paused as she looked down, heart twisting for her sons.

She could read between the lines, however.

Thorin, her stupid, idiotic, brother, blamed himself.

She was going to have to prove she didn't blame him and sat down to write back, saving all her proper insults from little sister to older brother when she was there physically to soothe any hurt he might take from the words, any accidental barbs she threw without malice.

She also didn't like how he downplayed his injuries.

"I'm going to need to lecture him again," she grumbled.

* * *

 

On the Thain's desk, three dragon scales clattered out across his desk and the eight-page long letter, front and back, essentially boiled down to, _'Does Lobelia believe me now?'_

Fortinbras chuckled and turned one of the scales over in his fingers.

"We'll miss you cousin," he said softly with a warm smile, wondering over how Bilbo had found one of their Old Protectors when generations of adventurous Tooks had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread _The Hobbit_ recently. Bilbo's sarcasm and Thorin's inability to shut up amused me to no end.


	5. Siblings' Letters

 

> _1 Alexandrite, T.A. 2942_
> 
> _Dear Thorin,_
> 
> _My heart hurts upon hearing of my sons, but I am glad to know that they are recovering well. You are quite right in that between myself and Fíli we'll create the perfect prosthetic for him, though he might have to adjust to sword and shield._
> 
> _Should be quite interesting._
> 
> _Kíli may be more difficult, but that will be after much physical therapy. Keep a weather eye on him, big brother. The loss of his fingers will hurt him far more in spirit than the loss of his leg._
> 
> _I am unsure of how to feel about what little you have told me about your **own** injuries, dear brother._
> 
> _I will expect a much better word from you in person once I arrive, which will be on the final caravan._
> 
> _As you well know, our population in your Halls within the Blue Mountains nears thirteen-thousand including the children, few though they are in comparison. Our Folk came to your banner, my dear brother, and now they wish to go further._
> 
> _You have reclaimed our home, even if the Calamity remains._
> 
> _A caravan left just yesterday, please write once they arrive. I will send, hopefully, three more before I know the travel will be too much. Having to swing down to go through the Gap of Rohan leaves much to be exhausted._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Dís_

* * *

 

Thorin stared at the letter as he pets Regar's chest. "Dís," Thorin said with a quiet sigh before he folded the letter to tuck it away.

He had forgotten how many he ruled over directly in his Halls, _named for him_ Halls, back in the Blue Mountains. Under his rule, and briefly his father's, they had had a surplus of children, for their population.

Erebor would give them further shelter and possibly have a new life that _wasn't_ the Dragon clutch bloom here.

He chuckled as his thought and gave Regar a bit of his venison before Regar took off, winging out of the Mountain through one of the cleared and cleaned tunnels that allowed the Ravens entrance.

How many years would it be before he could see his sister again? Before his sister-sons would see their mother?

He let out a heavy sigh and then stood up, focusing on sorting through everything before he paused.

"Dwalin, where's your brother?" Thorin asked his pretending-he-wasn't-but-really-was-shadowing-his-best-friend shadow.

"How should I know?" Dwalin grumbled and Thorin hummed as he carefully put the papers away in the file.

"Let's go find him. We need to gather together and put together what is needed for all the mouths in Erebor. Bard is uncrowned until Dale's first building is rebuilt, and Laketown took a bad hit in the Battle from what I remember," Thorin said as he began to leave his office, pausing at the doorway when he saw Bilbo being grabbed by Óin.

"Óin!" Bilbo shouted in a slightly scandalized tone.

"What's that lad? Sorry, can't hear you over my Healer's Oath screaming at me to give you that check-up you've been avoidin'!" Óin announced cheerfully as he carried Bilbo off to the cleared Healing Halls.

Dwalin chuckled behind Thorin and Thorin couldn't get his feet to move until Bilbo and Óin were out of sight.

* * *

 

Bilbo huffed and crossed his arms as Óin palpitated Bilbo's stomach carefully, frowning a little. "Can't say I know how to classify this," he mused. "Can your legends tell us anything?"

He carefully shifted his ear horn so he could hear Bilbo better and waited. "Well, let's see, I got pregnant on Durin's Day," Bilbo answered and he chewed his bottom lip. "And this is the Fourth of Astron."

"Sixth of Alexandrite," Óin corrected idly and hummed. "So that puts you at…"

"A little over five months," Bilbo said and huffed, looking down at his belly which…without the layers was _quite_ noticeable. "So…halfway through? Or thereabouts. And Smaug has been…tetchy."

Bilbo chewed his lip again. "Tetchy?" Óin asked as he pushed again, trying to see if he could feel how many eggs were there. "And was it healthy, off-setting yourself so much while on our Quest?"

"He's been leaving Erebor more often," Bilbo answered. "And…not particularly. I'm middle-aged, and without those herbs so I'll get to deal with the regular flows after this."

Bilbo's nose wrinkled slightly at the statement. "What's wrong with that?" Óin asked as he finally was able to get a feel of…nope, just hardened bump.

What went into Hobbits?

"Nothing, actually. I just…there was no one around," Bilbo answered quietly. "Might have been a little happier if someone was."

"You seemed the picture of Hobbity wealth," Óin responded.

"Yes, that was the root of the problem," Bilbo answered and Óin paused before he hissed quietly.

"Ones in every place, or so it seems. The ones that see gold before home."

Bilbo nodded and Óin huffed a bit more over Bilbo before he pronounced him 'well enough'.

"How are you going to handle this?" Óin asked as Bilbo started to tuck himself away in his layers, happily burrowing back into the warmth they provided.

"Well, not really looking forward to pushing them out, but I'll deal. They don't spend long outside of the Bearer before they hatch. Two months is what I think it is. So they should hatch around Durin's Day, next year."

Óin blinked and wondered how they would feel about that. "And Hobbits always that…round?"

Bilbo snorted. "If you mean, you can't feel really, yes. Just can see and maybe spy movement, but egg-counting is out of the question."

Óin snorted. "Well, alright then. Off you go, I think it's just after lunch," Óin grumbled.

"Oooh, teatime," Bilbo cheered and waved at Óin before he headed off, likely to go find Dori and sigh over being waylaid by Óin.

* * *

 

Dís smiled as a pair of Ravens flew in.

A small flock had followed Durin's Folk out of Erebor and eventually to the Blue Mountains, but these were Ereborian Ravens. "Hello," she greeted warmly as Regar gave a nod.

"Lady Dís, this is Nyr. He is a young Raven and has agreed to serve as your Letter-Bearer," Regar said and then shifted so she could take Thorin's letter from him.

He bowed and gave a quiet good-bye before he flew out.

"Nyr?" Dís said.

"Yes. Bearer Bilbo asked if there were any that would prefer to stay with you until you returned home," Nyr answered. "I have always wondered about this side of the Misty Mountains."

Dís chuckled and scratched his chest, which earned her some pleased noises. "Very well, Nyr. Now, let's see what my brother has to say. And maybe you can tell me more about this…Bearer Bilbo?"

Nyr nodded and shuffled over to settle on a low perch on her desk and began to tell her everything he knew.

* * *

 

 

> _Dear Dís,_
> 
> _No, your caravan has not arrived yet. I do not expect them to arrive for another few months._
> 
> _This is mostly to show that I received your letter and you should not worry about me._
> 
> _I am well enough._
> 
> _Love, Thorin_

* * *

 

Dís felt she had a lot of self-control in that she didn't just write out a five-page letter in response to that and send Nyr back _immediately_ upon reading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dís isn't going to show up till _after_ the dragons have hatched, just so you know. There's like…yeah. A lot of people in Thorin's Halls. IT JUST HAPPENED!!! (on accident)


	6. The End of Smaug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers; Smaug dies this chapter.
> 
> Also, spoilers, short chapter.

Smaug huffed and turned, and the itch was a burning under his scales.

He had held out as long as he could and now…now he was going to have to leave. He growled and shivered and scrubbed against the rocks that he used to make his little nest of treasure.

"You have to go, don't you?" Bilbo asked quietly and Smaug looked up with a low growl.

The Bearer of his Young was heavy. It had been six moon cycles since it happened and he shifted to look up. "Yes," Smaug answered. "I need something, however."

Bilbo blinked a little and nodded weakly. "Your little ring," Smaug said and Bilbo frowned but pulled it out.

He then gave an idle shrug and carefully held it out.

Smaug chuckled. "Truly, there was nothing it could promise you?" Smaug asked.

"What?" Bilbo asked, even as Smaug suddenly snatched it up, his tongue wrapping around it and then he ate it.

"I didn't know you ate gold!" Bilbo exclaimed as Smaug felt it twist in his stomach.

He let out a low growl. "I don't," Smaug answered. "I'm afraid you'll have to repair the gate."

"Smaug, what do you mean—"

Smaug, however, was twisting and he was over, the piles of gold scattered and he was racing forward, rushing forward and then launching forward.

He could feel the crack of stone and hear the crashing of stone and he was in the air. He could feel the wind and hear the shouts. He twisted through the air and snapped his wings out before he began to _fly_. He swung over the Misty Mountains and as he flew, he could smell Dwarves, but more importantly, he smelled…

The Bearers of Old. He swung that way briefly and let out a roar as he rushed over them, feeling the heat and glow growing, but he did not tarry any longer. Instead, he picked up speed and then he was racing. There was the Elven harbour and the boats and Smaug picked up speed before he was racing across the Sea.

He could hear the Song from the Other now and he beat his wings climbing into the sky. He felt the heat growing and building. It burned and _burned_ , the fire leaping up, but he climbed higher instead of following instincts to dive. There, above The Black of Gondolin, and he climbed higher as he felt it build and build and then…

Mount Doom heat rushed through Smaug felt his jaw split in a wide grin.

"I win," he growled as the heat erupted up and _out_.

* * *

 

Bilbo stared as he looked at the destruction Smaug left behind, blinking. "What happened?" Glóin asked as he huffed, having been knocked aside slightly in his counting.

It had taken him a bit of time, nearly an hour and a half and even now he couldn't really just _stop staring_.

It was a massive amount of damage.

"I…" Bilbo started to say only to let out a gasp.

He felt Glóin catch him as he gasped for breath, feeling as if he was suddenly filled with heat. He thought he heard shouting as he clung to Glóin's arm and then there was…touch and lifting, his feet no longer on the ground. He breathed heavily, letting a small sound and there was fire racing through his blood, and then…nothing.

* * *

 

"What happened?" Thorin asked as he strode into Bilbo's just finished being cleared and cleaned suite.

It had been for, as much as Thorin hated to admit it, an Elvish diplomat from Greenwood from before Thrór's reign.

As such, it had a garden attached as the suite itself was at the top of the Greenwood Embassy, much like how Dale had had one. A place specifically built and catered to those that had to stay long-term, but the diplomat had left about partway through Thrór's reign.

Thorin had a feeling that had to do with the Gold Sickness, now that he thought about it.

Well, they were Bilbo's now and he could deal with the Elves.

"Don't know. Smaug suddenly went racing out of here, broke apart the gate, and then took off. Bilbo came up and then collapsed," Glóin answered as he looked annoyed. "Also messed up our count."

"How is Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"Just passed out from what I can tell," Óin huffed.

"Reminds me of when my lovely wife was pregnant with my Gimli," Glóin said with a soft sigh. "Whenever something surprised her, she'd suddenly snap out and hit someone with her axe."

"How is that _remotely_ similar?" Thorin asked, but Glóin was too busy sighing happily over the memory of his wife.

Pity she wasn't a stone mason or other architect.

Thorin instead focused on Óin. "He really is fine. He just seemed to take a shock to the system. He's got a mild fever, but he's _fine_ , Thorin," Óin said and huffed. "Get around to confessing in a way he understands already."

"What?" Thorin asked.

"What?" Óin responded.

Thorin scowled at him and let out a _very Kingly yelp_ as Balin grabbed him back of the coat and dragged him out. "You can't sit by his bedside, Thorin. You have duties to attend to," Balin stated, even as he continued to be pulled out of Bilbo's suite.

"Bilbo _collapsed_ ," Thorin argued.

"He's fine, Thorin, you heard Óin," Balin argued as Dwalin followed him, grinning smugly.

"That is not a good look on you. What will Dori think?" Thorin asked and the smug grin dropped.

Thorin had his own smug grin until he remembered that he was being dragged away from Bilbo and huffed. "I can do my work in his suite," Thorin argued.

"No, you cannot. Much needs to be reported, not to mention that about half the work has been undone by Smaug's sudden exit," Dwalin argued and Thorin sighed before he shifted and freed himself from Balin's grip to head down and do his duty as King.


	7. Awakening and Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Sindarin."_

Bilbo blinked tiredly as he stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. There was an amber glow fill the air and he looked around, to find himself in a room that, despite very obviously being under Erebor, felt very…Hobbity.

He sat up carefully and suddenly realized that he felt warm but also…oh.

 _Oh_.

Smaug was gone, but in his place, Bilbo could feel _three_ small blooms in the back of his mind.

"That…that…oooh!" Bilbo huffed, realizing that Smaug had had a connection to Bilbo _through the eggs he carried_. And with Smaug…

He blinked slightly and sighed softly and shifted to get out of the very comfy bed.

He huffed a bit and it took far more effort than he felt it should have been, before deciding that it took this much effort to get out of his cot daily anyway, and then he was on his feet.

He wasn't even at ten months yet! Bilbo grumbled a little and began to head to his bedroom and opened it. He made a surprised sound when he heard twin, "Bilbo!"s from Fíli and Kíli, and he was in a hug.

Fíli's hug was one-armed, naturally, and he was half-supporting his wavering on his 'feet' brother. "Bilbo, you're alright!"

Bilbo blinked slightly at hearing Tilda's voice, and then found himself being supported by Sigrid right before he was being half-tackled by the excited youngest daughter, and _there_ was Bain, joining in on the hugging.

"I'm _fine_ ," Bilbo reassured with a warm smile as the children happily hugged him and somehow they ended up carefully on the floor with Bilbo in the middle of a big hug pile.

Which suited him just fine, having remembered something similar in his faunt and tween days, and his large pile of family and cousins.

Well, cousins he liked.

He chuckled and reached out to carefully touch and check on them all, having not been able to spend as much time as he _liked_ with the various children of Lake-town, but especially Bard's children, considering that the rebuilding of Dale was going to be a bit.

Not to mention Fíli and Kíli being busy in therapy and being princes.

Battle had not aided in keeping Lake-Town together, but a few docks and houses still stood.

"Well, you all seem as healthy and hale as the last time I saw you all," Bilbo remarked.

"That was yesterday Bilbo," Fíli remarked as he seemed to realize they were going to have trouble getting everyone off the ground.

It was comfortable, actually.

There were furs and rugs everywhere.

"And this is all very Hobbit-like. Why has this been worked on when we have homeless people?" Bilbo demanded.

"It is part of the clearing. We're on top of the Greenwood Embassy."

Bilbo felt Tilda, Sigrid, and Bain joining with him on the staring. "There was an _embassy?"_ Sigrid asked.

"Dale had one too. Fíli, help me up, I brought it in actually. Uncle thought that you could do the running of the embassy for Greenwood, Mirkwood, whichever," Kíli said and waved his hand a little.

Fíli huffed, but let go of Bilbo enough to help Kíli stand. Kíli swayed in place for a moment, balancing on a leg that didn't look like it suited him and Fíli before he went over to where there seemed to be some sort of…fox and hounds game, or something like it on the table, and another table that looked like it had a version of chess that used dice on it as well.

Kíli came back with a folder and slowly just got back down on the floor instead of trying to get them into seats.

Bilbo just decided to go with it and pretend Kíli wasn't missing most of his leg if he was going to pretend the same. "Right, so we've been trying to clean out. Part of the problem is that there's damage and we don't have a lot of craftsdwarves here. Mother is sending them from Thorin's Halls in the Blue Mountains. So we've actually been fairly limited in what we can do. Cleaning, and shoring, but there's not been a lot of places that are, well…safe to live in. Except the Embassies were tucked on the outskirts of Erebor, so they _are_ since Smaug never bashed his way in there. So really, there's that," Kíli explained as he opened the folder and began to pull out the papers.

Bilbo blinked and then listened as Kíli began to point out what was possible with their limited skills and what they needed to wait for regarding everything. Tilda shifted at some point to rest against Bilbo's bump to pay attention as well while Fíli looked mildly proud. "Also, Uncle Thorin is hoping that he can just assign you as Ambassador of the Mirkwood Elves and then never have to deal with them again and hopes you'll just grumble and accept instead of questioning over when it became your job," Kíli finished.

Bain laughed and Sigrid snickered while Tilda fell off Bilbo's bump, cackling.

Fíli just sighed and pressed his palm to his face. "Kíli, you weren't supposed to say that," he groaned.

Bilbo chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll accept then. For the best, most likely, because otherwise, we'd have another war on our doorstep and Dale doesn't really need that, since they are, in fact, on our doorstep," Bilbo remarked.

"You said our," Fíli remarked.

Bilbo gave an inelegant snort. "Well, I'm here, aren't I? And Thorin is obviously making me a citizen of Erebor, somewhat, if he's just going to quietly assign me a job and pretend he's not," he huffed and blew his hair out of his face, slightly annoyed by how long his hair was growing.

And with how Dwarves were about hair and such, he would probably give his friends heart attacks over asking to get it cut.

Kíli snickered a little and carefully put everything back together. "But yeah. Until the builders and masons are here, there's not much we can do," Fíli agreed and Sigrid nodded as she tucked her head against Bilbo's shoulder.

"Why couldn't we make Bilbo Dale's ambassador?" Tilda asked seriously.

 _"Because no one else knows Sindarin,"_ Bilbo answered easily and got blank looks from the children, though Kíli looked amused.

_"Except Kíli."_

Kíli yelped as Fíli laughed and Bilbo smiled at Bard's children. "I speak Sindarin. Best set me with the Elves now instead of having me run back and forth," Bilbo said with a chuckle.

"Dale's Ambassador suite is roughly next door anyway and I heard the Men will be moved there soon, once it has been cleared. Easier to keep warm. We were hoping some of our settlements would be open, but…" Fíli said and sighed.

"Too unstable?" Bilbo asked quietly and Kíli nodded.

"We're hoping the first caravan arrives soon, but with the wagons, they have to go through the Gap of Rohan and then ford the river and from there gets exhausting. In good weather it'll probably take over a hundred days of travel," Kíli explained and Bilbo's eyes widened slightly at that.

"Oh…my," Bilbo said.

"We travelled longer than that, didn't we?" Kíli asked.

"No, not really. We rested. Held in Thranduil's dungeons. Things like that," Fíli argued.

Kíli made an agreeing noise.

"You were held in King Thranduil's dungeons?" Sigrid asked.

"How did you get out?"

"Bilbo," Fíli and Kíli said in one voice as they pointed at Bilbo.

Bilbo chuckled. "Dáin liked that story," he mused.

"Wait, is…is that the one where they were in barrels and half-drowned and bobbed down the river?" Sigrid asked.

"How do you know that?" Bilbo asked and Sigrid suddenly found her skirts very interesting.

 _That_ particular explanation was mostly in the drinking dens.

Bilbo sighed. "Well, you're a tween, I suppose," Bilbo grumbled and focused forward.

"Alright, the floor is not good for pregnant Hobbits, up, up, and tell me what games you've been playing while waiting for me to wake up. Also, what time is it? I think I've missed a meal or two."

Fíli helped Kíli up, while Sigrid and Bain took over helping Bilbo up as he huffed and grumbled over being pregnant.

* * *

 

Thorin grunted as he grabbed the rope and chains right before the rope snapped and ignored how the pain _blazed_ through him. There were shouts and he felt someone joining him in grabbing the rope and chains that were keeping the stone from collapsing back down and possibly killing or injuring people.

He wasn't entirely sure who was helping him, considering Dwalin had been pulled into something else. "What idiot didn't check these?" Thorin demanded as he worked on getting it locked back into place.

His breathing hurt and he knew it was from the diminished lung capacity.

The chain and ropes were relocked and he slowly backed off and turned, partially surprised to see it was Bard, even as he snarled. "Well?" he demanded and wasn't surprised to see it was some of the pure soldiers who looked embarrassed.

Bifur promptly began to take them to task, despite not being a mason or architect by craft and began to drag them off.

"I almost feel sorry for them," Bard remarked with a low chuckle.

Thorin gave a small nod and turned to focus on Bard. "Thank you, for your help," he said and Bard gave a nod.

"Least I could do, considering you are giving my people shelter beyond the Winter," Bard answered.

"The Battle took out a good chunk of Lake-Town. We will be allies. It seemed best to aid you in such a fashion," Thorin responded and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Is being King always this exhausting?" Bard asked.

"Yes."

Bard made a quiet sound at that and Thorin looked over at him. "You don't get used to it," he added and Bard winced noticeably.

Thorin chuckled at him and then turned to get back to work, sighing over how much damage the dragon had done to the front gates.

 _Again_.

* * *

 

Bard felt exhausted after the day they had.

His muscles were sore, though in a low pleasant way in the end, and he felt like the day had been unending.

Honestly, the paths to the embassies had been a blessing for all, and time alone was all that had done damage wise. The Dwarves of Erebor had been very willing to live in places not well-suited for them in the meantime, and he had heard Dáin talking about how he would be leaving upon the first caravan arriving.

As he drew closer to the Elf Embassy he noticed he could smell food.

He blinked and focused forward, along with Thorin, and the door opened. "Da!" Tilda exclaimed and rushed over to hug him.

"Mister Bilbo woke up a little before lunch and then he had all the kids up in his room and we were learning some maths and Prince Fíli and Prince Kíli helped with us with our penmanship while Mister Bilbo helped some others with their literacy!" Tilda exclaimed cheerfully.

Thorin, who had been walking next to Bard, perked up at the mention of Bilbo and his entire demeanour went _soft_ before he was rushing forward.

"Bilbo!" he greeted and Tilda giggled.

"King Thorin's smitten, isn't he?"

"Very," Bard agreed as he picked Tilda up and carried her into Bilbo's suite.

Thorin was rumbling at his nephews, who looked very unrepentant. "Ah, Bard! Oh, my, you and Thorin are _both_ a mess. Go wash up and then you can join us," Bilbo said, looking at Bard, then Thorin, with a critical eye before he went back into the kitchen.

"Listen to him Da!" Sigrid called and Bain grinned from where he was eating what looked like a piece of bread before he took off out of sight.

Tilda giggled again and Bard set her down before he went to wash up enough to be allowed at the dinner table.

He wasn't surprised when Thorin joined him not even five minutes later.

"You should tell him," Bard remarked and Thorin stared at him.

"Bilbo. You should tell him," Bard pressed and Thorin scowled.

"Love should not be taken lightly, King Under the Mountain. The one we love sometimes passes too fleetingly through our lives."

He blinked sharply as he thought about his wife before he shook his head and left the room to head to the dinner table and felt both surprised, and not, to see all the other Dwarves, plus Dáin crowding around.

Or the fact Bifur was pressing a hand against Bilbo's rounded stomach, obviously questioning.

"They're not going to move till before it is time to lay them, I swear," Bilbo grumbled and Bard sat down among a very loud, bustling table as Bofur showed Tilda a new carving he had made with a grin on his face and wondered if this would continue after he was king.

As Thorin sulked to the table, obviously glowering over the fact Bilbo wasn't paying attention to him, and Bilbo grinned at Bard, mentioning how glad he was he could join, he figured it would still happen on occasion.

It helped that the Greenwood and Dale embassies were right next to each other after all.

* * *

 

"What is it?" Thorin asked as Nori tugged him away from the merriment.

"We have a problem," Nori said in a grave tone and Thorin sighed heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuuuun!


	8. Bad News Delivered

Nori wasn't happy with this turn of events.

Not in the slightest.

He _liked_ Bilbo.

Not everyone, when suddenly faced with twelve ravenous of Dwarves, without notice (he eavesdropped gleefully on _that_ conversation between Gandalf and Bilbo), would have still done his best to host them. And _then_ he had run right out his door after them, put up with a rock-headed Thorin trying to drive him off, and then his complete 180 after nearly dying for him, and _then_ getting Erebor back single-handed for just being willing to carry the Calamity's clutch.

Plus, he was sneaky and had caught Nori off-guard more than once, and Nori had strange reasons to like and befriend people.

And Bofur liked him. And while Bofur often _pretended_ to like people and seemed quite open, he was really an untrusting bastard, who never once took anyone at face value.

The bonds of the Company were iron-strong for Bofur, for all they had gone through he was cautious, and they'd become mithril in time, but the friendship between Bofur and Bilbo was _already_ mithril strong, and Bilbo had apologized for something Bofur never explained, so Nori let it go.

So, if _Bofur_ liked Bilbo, Nori was going to follow his best friend's lead on that matter.

So, the Dwarves of the Iron Hills figuring out about Bilbo and deciding they didn't like it?

Not good.

He also wasn't overly happy about waiting till tomorrow to inform the Company, Dáin, and Bard either, but he accepted Thorin's say on the matter.

With a lot of grumbling and complaining.

He settled next to Dori, who glanced at him and raised one eyebrow at him and Nori rolled his eyes at him.

Dori huffed and focused on asking Bilbo about the cakes he had made, and how he had managed it.

Ori made a very betrayed sound upon learning fruits were used in their making.

* * *

 

Balin sighed as they settled in Bilbo's sitting room.

Bofur was pressing his hands to Bilbo's bump now as Bifur sketched something, and…talking to the eggs within. "Are ye going to take after your Bearer? Be all wily and smart and enjoy eating fish and chatting with the Ravens?" Bofur asked gleefully.

"They're not going to move till they are close to being laid," Bilbo huffed. "Could it be a little wider, Bifur?"

Bifur nodded and smudged up with his thumb before he wrote something in. "Thank you. Are you sure about that though?"

Bifur nodded and then began to speak in Khuzdul to Bilbo.

"He said that the strong base will make it so you can push them anywhere. Usin' the pushcarts we have for our babes, but a bit more up for dragon eggs and dragonlings," Bofur translated easily. "He's going to show you all over Erebor, isn't he? Take you out to the plains and the Ravens?"

The last part was asked of the eggs, and he was definitely pouting when they didn't move.

"They really don't move?" Dori asked in concern, knitting something.

Balin had a feeling that it was a sweater for a dragonling.

He was a little amused how the Company was acting, with Smaug out of the Mountain and Bilbo now so obviously showing and no longer wrapping himself up self-consciously.

It was like a secret signal and now they were cooing over Bilbo.

Glóin had started sniffling last night about how much this reminded him of when his beloved wife, Signa, had been pregnant with his dear Gimli, and Óin had promptly 'lost' his ear horn.

He had likely been hearing it quite a bit, however.

Likely since he had accepted it.

Kíli had entered slowly with Fíli, but he moved slowly and in obvious pain to the point Bilbo had gotten up and ushered him to one of the few comfortable places they had. Kíli very obviously was past caring and Balin sighed at seeing the pain sweat on his forehead as he pressed his head against Bilbo.

Fíli had hovered until Dori had grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen with Óin.

By the time Thorin entered with Dáin and Bard, Kíli was at least a little better, though also slightly out of it.

Thorin paused at the sight and then sighed quietly. "I'm afraid I have…bad news," Thorin said quietly and that made the room fall still.

"The soldiers of the Iron Hills have figured out that Bilbo is pregnant with Smaug's clutch," he continued with a small wince.

"And with Smaug dead, they now want me to join him?" Bilbo finished softly.

"When did Smaug die?" Fíli asked in a confused tone and Bilbo stared at them all.

He then covered his face with his hand and sighed out a heavy, "Dwarves."

At least he sounded fond at the same time.

* * *

 

"Why did you think I kept insisting I would _know_ , Thorin?"

"I thought it was a hope."

Bard's pretty sure the only reason Bilbo doesn't storm out with hands thrown up is because he's comforting an agonized Kíli.

He then sees Bilbo give a nod. "And I was being flooded with hormones," he agreed and Kíli made a noise.

Bilbo made a soft soothing sound and Kíli relaxed.

* * *

 

They set up a rotation within the Company.

They can do little else.

Nori has whispers alone, and if Bilbo is right about the lack of a dragon now, they're going to be hard pressed. Dáin was already in the know and his loyal people would listen, but there were those that would have more loyalty than sense.

Dwalin's not happy about it, and wonders when the caravan will arrive.

Pony-back alone is just not an option, even if he wishes it were.

At least the fields aren't in _total_ ruin.

* * *

 

Bilbo urged for Kíli to rest in his room and Fíli wasn't far behind, going to rest against his brother so he wouldn't be alone.

"You'll be alright without them for the day, won't you?" Bilbo asked softly as he looked up at Thorin with a little scrunched forehead.

"Yes," Thorin agreed, likely far too easily, but it may have been months after the battle and they were all still healing.

Thorin knew his injuries were invisible now, but one day he would be in a wheeled chair more often than not.

He tried to not show it, but the lower back problems he had been having since, along with the occasionally breathing issue…

Elven magic at work or not, he would carry the Battle of Five Armies with him for the rest of his life, much like his sister-sons would.

Bilbo smiled up at him, warm and bright, and Thorin couldn't help but smile back, feeling something warm unfurl in his chest.

He then putters off to talk with Bofur and Bifur about a child wagon for his dragonlings, and Bofur, for some reason, seems to be measuring _Bilbo_ , but Thorin mostly watches with what he knows is a far too fond expression.

"You could just tell him," Dwalin remarked.

"You could just tell Dori," Thorin shot back and felt very smug when Dwalin huffed and glowered and then glanced toward Dori who was now pressing his own hands to Bilbo's bump.


	9. Building Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lake-Town had 1,028 adults. Bard was able to muster up, including himself only 109 of those people (None of the Master's men would follow him). Of those 109 people, only 75 people lived.
> 
> Mirkwood/Greenwood had 51,282 adults. That's all of Mirkwood's citizens, actually. Of them, Thranduil brought 3,590 with him (so with him, 3,591) to set siege against Erebor/the dragon. Of the 3,591 Elves, 2,046 lived.
> 
> The population of the Iron Hills is massive, considering Dáin basically controls most of the Iron Hills themselves and settlements of towns, villages, and cities of Dwarves stretch across it. But the population Dáin could pull from quickly was 32,224 adults. Of those, he could only safely bring 2,250 (2,251 with him) Dwarves, with further coming later under command of trusted generals. Of those 2,251, 1,216 survived.
> 
> They went into battle with 5,951 against…I think I had it like at 11,590 total between the Goblins, Orcs, and Wargs.
> 
> On the bright side, only like 500 escaped alive and mostly because they ran off in terror.
> 
> (Plus one Dragon in this verse, so these numbers are better than my other Verses regarding the Battle of Five Armies.)
> 
> So, anyway, 2,213 adults are living in Erebor at the moment. It's a lot of people. It'll about halve and be more sustainable once Dáin heads back. (Not everyone is going to stay)

 

* * *

 

Bilbo frowned, ignoring the worried hovering as he paced along the fields, that had survived, stomping his feet a little.

"Bilbo, could you…maybe not do that so forcefully?" Bofur asked.

He was the one who should have been least able to come to visit, besides Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin, and yet he was tied with Thorin regarding how often he was in the 'Guard Bilbo Baggins From Well-Meaning, Loyal, If Misunderstanding of the Situation Dwarves' Plan.

No one was entirely happy Bilbo refused to call the Dwarves of the Iron Hills what the _Company_ liked to call them.

Even _Dáin_ was amused by _their_ title.

"No," Bilbo huffed. "I'm…trying to find…there!"

Bilbo grinned as he felt it and he probably shouldn't be doing this.

The Green Lady loved them, the Garden Lady sang to them.

The Hunter blessed them, and the Stone King gave them the final Gift, beyond a Soul of course.

"Just catch me if I pass out please," Bilbo said cheerfully and before Bofur could fully protest, he slammed his foot onto the ground.

There was a small _ripple_ that Bilbo could feel and he smiled when grass suddenly sprung up.

Hard, harsh, grass, but it began to race along the hillsides and he hummed as he heard Bard make a noise. "Much better. Can't help more than that though, but it'll give you forage for some of the animals at least," Bilbo remarked and Bofur stepped over.

"A bit like finding a vein, then?" Bofur asked, scratching at his head under his hat.

"Is it when you go around tapping the stone and then listening to it, and then grin madly like a small faunt finding a baker's dozen of unattended pies and enough hands around to steal them all and they all happen to be your favourites, before chipping away at the wall with a pick-axe?"

"Yep!" Bofur agreed. "Once you explain 'faunt'."

"Little Hobbits."

"Ah, a child in a sweet shop is what Dwarves say."

"You've never seen a faunt with their friends and a baker's dozen of their favourite pies then."

Bofur chuckled and hugged Bilbo as Bard continued to make noises.

Bilbo was starting to grow a little concerned.

* * *

 

The buck hit the ground, the arrow pierced straight through, and Bard lowered his bow.

Glóin was with him, along with Dori, the pair with carts to haul the spoils of the hunt back to the Mountain.

The first trading caravan from the Iron Hills had been spotted, but it was best not to rely on them.

They would overcharge, at best, and at worst they could cheat them.

"I remember the first time Signa threw her axe at my head," Glóin said with a sigh and Bard gave a hum as he walked over to the buck.

He was older and limping slightly, which was one of the reasons Bard had shot him.

He preferred to leave the hardy and hale to continue to populate the deer.

"I had just come back from the Merchant's Guild, over in Thorin's Halls in the Blue Mountains, and there she was," Glóin said with a sigh and Dori looked ready to find a boulder to beat his head against.

Bard couldn't entirely blame him, considering.

He readied another arrow.

"Standing there, all righteous fury, axe in hand. Her bellow of rage would have sent even Durin's Bane scurrying for cover," he continued.

Bard was sure this was very romantic to Glóin, but Dori looked like he was about to beat _Glóin's_ head into a boulder instead.

Bard shot down a duck, the seventh one today, then four more before he walked over to collect them.

Feeding over two-thousand Men and Dwarves was as exhausting as it sounded.

He felt for Thorin, feeding his people off his skills as a blacksmith alone, in these moments.

At least before he only truly had to worry for his family.

And the widows.

And the infirm.

…Right, he should stop thinking about how hard he worked to keep the people not in favour with the Master of Lake-town fed then.

"It was then I knew that my love was pregnant with our precious Gimli," Glóin said with a sigh.

"My wife was never so violent," Bard remarked.

"Most aren't. Glóin and Signa are well-matched, however, for tempers that are like fire steel, and a deep love for beating things with axes," Dori remarked lowly. "Signa is one of the warriors of Thorin's Halls. And very good at it. Warrior and hunter. And leather-worker, actually. Glóin, when he's not a merchant, is a silversmith that specializes in very fine and delicate looking jewelry."

Bard raised an eyebrow at him.

Dori gave a shrug as they collected the ducks and Glóin began to calculate how much more they would need to hunt.

"It is not that I am surprised over his choice. Mostly because he has shown me his locket many a time," Bard explained. "It is merely that you are sharing it with me."

He had long learned that the suspicious, gruff, Dwarf was honestly a…gentle soul, almost. He liked delicate creations and beautiful things. He had a mind for numbers, yes, and he was quick to barter when necessary, but freer with the gold now that the purse-strings were not so tight.

"We'll have to head back soon. Almost time for me to have Bilbo Guard Duty," Glóin remarked.

"I see you have finally compromised," Bard remarked as he focused on hunting again.

Another deer would be nice, but Bard could settle for some hares.

"Anyone who says Dwarves are stubborn has obviously never met Hobbits," Dori grumbled and Bard couldn't help but smile a little, even as he let his arrow fly to catch their third buck of the day.

He thought it said a great deal about Hobbits and their gentle Shire that they could weather out Dwarfish stubbornness.

* * *

 

Bilbo is helping Bombur in the big kitchens.

Communal feeding is something Thorin approves of and it helps with the rationing. Bilbo is somewhat looking forward to architects coming, though, if only so the Dwarves can finally get into homes and maybe open up a market and start fixing up Dale.

It isn't crowded yet, not fully with how much _has_ been cleared, but it will be getting there.

Bombur stepped over and his hand hovered until Bilbo gave his usual nod of consent, still kneading the dough.

"Still strange. When my wife was pregnant, the only one who didn't move much was little Hallur," Bombur said quietly. "Worried about him the entire pregnancy. Turns out he was just like his da. Just didn't like making a fuss. He'd kick a bit."

Bilbo nodded a little. "I'd worry too, but…" Bilbo paused. "Well, I know they're alright. They're just sleeping. While inside the Bearer, they sleep and the magic that was used seeps through the eggs. It is when it is decided if they are fire drakes or cold drakes."

Bombur raised an eyebrow.

"Cold drakes have no magic, thus no fire," Bilbo explained.

"Wasn't…legends was it?" Bombur asked.

Bilbo paused. "Not…exactly. I really didn't know they were dragons. We lost them after all, so we just let that bit slip. Probably after the ones that hadn't broken free to be their own, and even then…Smaug was still a _Calamity_."

He hesitated in the kneading. "I don't want them to be that. I don't want them to oust and fight. I don't…"

He paused and inhaled shakily.

"I'm glad that battle and Orc and Goblin blood is the only thing that got into the fields. Imagine if they'd been more on fire than they were," Bilbo mused and Bombur nodded and they went back to their work.

They had over two-thousand mouths to feed after all.

* * *

 

Nori watches.

Bilbo is right. Once Dáin had talked to his most trusted, and they trickled it out, a lot of the Dwarves of the Iron Hills calmed down.

The Men did once Bard got to them, and they mostly seemed to decide Bilbo was female, and Nori was not exactly going to disabuse them of that notion.

Men were weird about genders anyway, and that at least Bilbo agreed with the Company about.

But it doesn't stop all the whispers.

Dáin was good. He'd picked those loyal to him.

But, as Bilbo had put it, some of them had more loyalty than sense and not a great grasp on the situation.

They were the ones to worry about.

Their loyalty would blind them.

(It is a common problem with Dwarves, really, but Nori has seen it is a common problem with Hobbits too. Or maybe just Bilbo.)

* * *

 

"You need me to make a baby-cart frame?" Thorin asked.

"Aye. The other parts we got, but that, not so much. All the ones we can find are not a good size," Bofur said.

 **"Plus too Dwarfish. We want something more fit for Bilbo,"** Bifur said.

Well…Bilbo's Khuzdul name that the Bifur gave him anyway.

Everyone tried to stop him during the Quest, but he refused. And, of course, now Thorin wanted to be have been the one to give it to him.

"Right," Thorin said quietly. "Where would we get the iron? We have a mountain to fix."

 **"And the eggs will come any day. He says about ten months, but I think he's wrong. But I've also seen him already starting to shift things into nest shapes. I don't even think he realizes he's doing it. Plus the mothering,"** Bifur said.

"You think the eggs will come early."

"We're positive they will. Sometimes Bilbo shifts, so I think they _are_ starting to move, but not enough to really move the eggs," Bofur said and pouted a little at the statement.

"You'll get to feel them move and twist all you want once they are laid," Thorin rumbled and Bofur chuckled.

"Not the same, but aye," Bofur agreed.

 **"So we need the frame. We have everything else,"** Bifur said.

"It's been two weeks," Thorin said.

"And?"

 **"We've done these many times over. We just now need a frame, and only you can find the iron that can be spared,"** Bifur said.

Thorin considered and then nodded.

At least they weren't trying to tell him how he should tell Bilbo about his feelings.

* * *

 

**"Think it will work?"**

"Oh, no, but at least he gets to say he had a say in creating the babe cart."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~No, I have no idea what Bilbo's Dwarven name is going to be yet.~~
> 
> Ubzanu'aznâg – Gardener of Courage
> 
> That's Bilbo's Khuzdul name


End file.
